leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Poppy/@comment-3450702-20110909180911
I have 2 builds in mind for Poppy, please share your thoughts: 1. Start with a sapphire crystal and 2 hp pots, sheen being a super uber priority target item that you absolutely have to get after first recall. Get boots before completing your trinity, upgrade boots into merc/berserkers, get PD and BT in whatever order you prefer and finish off with some defensive item like Randuins (I find the slow real nice). 2. Start Regrowth and a pot (mana or health depending on rune/mastery setup and the way you like to play). Get philo and boots if you can after first recall and only get sheen afterwards. Upgrade into trinity and get the rest of your build. Here you can do several things: sell philo; upgrade to shurelias and get merc/berserkers; or upgrade to Eleisa's Miracle and get serkers. My reasoning behind the mentioned items is: Trinity force is a must. AD Poppy is IMO much more scary lategame than AP, more reliable etc. Trinity gives you MS to chase and gtfo, some AP for abilites, some AD/AS/CrC, health and mana; most of all the sheen upgrade and the neat little slow to top it off, all being great for a champ with basically no good CC. Trinity always. Bloodthirster- gives you a lot of AD and if you're skilled enough you keep the stacks, also regenerating health is extremely awesome as Poppy; If you do 500 Damage every second and your enemy also does the same (assuming you do 1 AA every second or something) you actually only take 250 cause it's cut in half, and then regenerate 125. So in the end you're doing 4 times the damage to the enemy than it would seem. Vamp is epic win on Poppy. Philo stone- her terrible early game can be slightly boosted by the regen of this item. Even after the nerfs you still get lots of gold from it, and the health regen stacks well with her passive for reasons mentioned with the BT. Philo can also be upgraded into two other items I will also look at later. Phantom Dancer- MS, Crit and AS, what more could a melee AD carry need? Damage, you may say, and that is why you get BT. IE- A great item on her, to be sure, but I find it less fun (yeah stupid ik) than BT to just burst enemies down, I like to heal on it too! But you want it if you go full AD Poppy, the crit from PD, IE and Triforce stacking up to over 70% Other AS/AD items- yeah, starks, youmuus etc. all look nice and are ok, but I think they're not giving her her full potential. Pick if you need Boots- we're legit players so we buy some, merc for CC heavy teams, Berserkers if we go glass cannon or get eleisas. Two items that look odd there: Shurelia's- I've seen people build this on Nunu, Irelia, Jarvan, even Master Yi. It's a "support only" item, at first glance at least, but let's have a look at it: It builds from philo stone that I just love. It gives HP, stacking nicely with Poppy's passive. It gives some CDR for more ults, faster combos etc. It gives regen for Poppy so she seldom finds herself oom for that ult/charge to finish the ace. Most of all, it gives your whole team a speed buff of 40%. That's like 2 PDs and Trinity, or ghost and trinity. In other words, a huge amount. Poppy likes MS for both chasing and gtfo, and you should get this item for both. Eleisa's Miracle- I scarcely build this item because most champs I play I get philo on I want merc anyway. But its tenacity is nice and it gives even more regen than shurelia, making it a lovable choice if you want berserkers greaves on Poppy. These are my thoughts on Poppy, personally I find her very fun to play and want to become better at her. Want to add/correct something?